OS : Une dispute peut tout changer
by Ma-chan-14
Summary: Jett Droy et Levy sont des amis d'enfance. Sauf que depuis un certain temps, les disputes s'enchainent et les relations peuvent très vite changer à cause de ça. Mais la mage des mots n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait avec un certain mage d'acier.


~ One Shot 1 ~

Titre : Une dispute peut tout changer.

C'était une fin d'après midi comme les autres. La guilde de Fairy Tail était rarement calme comme aujourd'hui. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas le groupe d'Erza, donc c'était nettement plus calme. C'était eux en général qui mettaient la plus grosse ambiance dans la guilde. La plupart des mages discutaient, buvaient et rigolaient comme à leur habitude. Mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas Natsu ou Grey qui coupèrent cette joie dans la guilde vu qu'il n'étaient pas là. Non, aujourd'hui c'était, et pour la première fois, Levy. Pour on ne sait quelle raison, elle se leva et commença à crier sur ces équipiers. Elle avait l'air vraiment énervée. Et ça a bien surpris la guilde et particulièrement Jett et Droy. C'était sur eux qu'elle criait. C'était étrange d'ailleurs. Ils étaient de très bons amis et s'entendaient toujours à merveille. La mage des mots commença à avoir des larmes, elle prit son sac et se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrée de la guilde. Ouch, c'était vraiment allé loin. Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé pour que Levy réagisse comme ça ? Les mages en avaient aucune idée et restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Personne n'osa bouger. Personne sauf une personne. Gajeel. Il partait simplement de la guilde pour rentrer chez lui. A peine il se dirigea vers la porte que Jett et Droy le regardèrent avec fureur, limite en grognant. Qu'est ce qui leur prenaient eux en ce moment ? Ils énervaient Levy d'un coup, ils regardaient très étrangement Gajeel, et puis quoi encore ? Ils voulaient mourir en le regardant comme ça ou quoi ? Surtout qu'en plus, il avait tout entendu de leur conversation, même en étant loin d'eux, parce qu'il était un Dragonslayer. Il décida pour une fois de les ignorer et continua son chemin en soupirant. « Ils sont tous tarés » C'était bien la phrase préférée de Gajeel lorsqu'il s'agissait de Fairy Tail.

Levy courait dans Magnolia tout en essayant de sécher ses larmes qui ne voulaient pas cesser de couler. Elle murmurait des « Ils ne changeront jamais ces imbéciles, jamais ! » Et elle couraient sans s'arrêter dans la ville. Elle se fichait bien de se que pouvaient penser les habitants, ils n'avaient rien à dire, et il ne fallait surtout pas la chercher maintenant. Mais elle se fatigua très vite et elle ralenti dans une ruelle sombre. Un endroit idéal pour rester seul sans que personne vienne lui casser les pieds. Ici, elle passera inaperçu et personne ne la trouvera. Elle s'assit sur une caisse en bois qui traînait par là et continua de pleurer. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle détestait les endroits sombres, mais quitte à être tranquille, elle préférait rester ici. Même si le soleil commençait à tomber, elle se répétait sans cesse qu'elle ne rentrerait ni à Fairy Tail, ni à Fairy Hills avant quelques jours. À Fairy Tail, il devait sûrement y avoir encore Jett et Droy et tout le monde se précipiterait pour lui poser un tas de question sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Et à Fairy Hills, ce serait pareil, ou même pire, Jett et Droy pouvaient très bien aller la chercher dans sa chambre, vu qu'ils avaient parfois l'autorisation d'entrer. Et puis zut, il ne fallait plus qu'elle pense à eux. Quelques minutes passèrent et pourtant ces larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose, mais à chaque fois elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle tenta une énième fois de se changer les idées quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle. Elle releva la tête et essaya de voir qui c'était. Sauf que c'était bien trop sombre, elle n'arrivait pas à dire qui c'était. Et ce n'est que quand la personne s'approcha qu'elle _le_ reconnu. Ses grands cheveux noirs, ses piercings sur son visages et ses bras puissants, son manteau sombre, ses yeux rubis : Gajeel. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là lui aussi ?

Lorsque le mage se rendit compte que c'était Levy devant elle, en larme alors que la nuit tombait, il ne sut plus quoi faire. Il était figé. C'était tellement rare de voir Levy dans cet état. Non, en fait c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça. Et puis lui, c'était pas le genre de personne qui savait parler aux filles, et encore moins pour réconforter. Hein, il pensait vraiment à la réconforter ? C'était pas son truc, pas du tout. Il préférait faire souffrir les autres et voir le sang couler que de faire le gentil qui réconcilie tout le monde. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais apparemment, il voulait le faire pour Levy.

Comment il allait s'y prendre aussi ? Parce qu'il avait beau vouloir faire quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi. Mais bon, il n'allait pas rester planté la, ça ne le faisait pas, alors il tenta d'entamé une discussion pour la calmer. Il allait parler. Mais au moment ou il allait prononcé un mot, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas non plus quoi dire. C'était si difficile que ça de réconforter quelqu'un ? Levy se doutait que Gajeel était perturbé et c'est elle qui réussi à parler en premier. Et ça n'allait pas être une petite papote.

-Q-qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Bah, je passe toujours par là pour rentrer chez moi. M-mais toi ?

Le silence retomba. À priori, elle n'avait pas envie de parler.

- Je voulais être seule...

Effectivement, ça confirmait bien les pensées du mage d'acier. Levy se remit à pleurer silencieusement en baissant la tête après avoir dit sa phrase. Mais il n'allait pas la laisser comme ça quand même ? Après tout, elle ne lui avait pas encore demandé de partir, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas être totalement seule. À sa grande surprise, Levy reprit la parole :

- Jett et Droy ne sont que des abrutis …

- J'ai entendu votre dispute tu sais...C'est pas comme si je le voulais, mais j'ai une ouïe de Dragonslayer.

- Alors tu sais que...

- Oui, je sais. C'est à propos de moi que vous vous êtes disputez. Mais ce sont eux les imbéciles.

En entendant ces mots, Levy frotta ses yeux et leva la tête. Le mage reprit :

- Je te plains d'avoir des amis comme ça. Ils ne te méritent pas je trouve.

Il fixa la mage en souriant. Il espérait que sa calme la mage. Elle dit à son tour :

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils t'en veulent encore … alors que moi ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné.

- Tss...Cherche pas à comprendre ces deux là, quoi que je fasse, ils ne pourront jamais me saquer. C'est comme ça...Et...tu m'as vraiment pardonné ?

- ...Bien sur, depuis la « Bataille de Fairy Tail » causée par Luxus...

- Aussi longtemps que ça ? J-j'en reviens pas.

- Tu m'as toujours protégé Gajeel.

- C'est pas vrai, et ne me dit pas que t'as oublié, car je sais que tu t'en souviens aussi bien que moi.

- Mais c'est du passée ça Gajeel. Moi je vis au présent, et depuis, tu as changé, et ça, toi aussi tu le sais.

- … Pourquoi on me traite toujours de monstre si j'ai tant changé que ça alors ? Pourquoi il n'y a que...toi qui me voit comme ça ?

- Parce que les autres ne te connaissent pas vraiment, tu ne penses pas ? Alors que nous, on à déjà fait équipe, il s'est passé tellement de chose à l'île Tenrou qui à révélé ce que tu es vraiment...Moi je te considère comme un amis.

Un..Amis ? Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête du mage d'acier. Un amis, lui ? Il n'en avait jamais eu, et il n'en cherchait pas, et elle le considérait vraiment comme un amis ? Cette discussion était vraiment...étrange. Elle révélait ce que pensait Levy envers lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru. Finalement, c'était plutôt bien qu'il soit tombé sur elle. Mais bon, il ignora sa dernière phrase pour ne pas débattre encore trente ans sur le sujet et repris :

- … Si tu le dis. Mais, tu va faire quoi toute seule ici ? Tu ne va pas à Fairy Hills ?

- Je ne sais pas...Je ne veux pas rentrer, il risquerait d'y avoir Jett et Droy...

- Ah...ouai logique...Mais la nuit tombe tu sais, et les rues sombres de cette ville ne sont pas conseillée pour les filles comme toi la nuit...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- On sait pas ce qu'il peut t'arriver.

- Bah...Je ne sais pas, je suis perdue en fait...

Perdue ? He ben, c'était vraiment une journée étrange aujourd'hui. La aussi, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait dire ça. Bon...Il avait commencé à « l'aider », autant continué.

- Tu veux...venir chez moi ?

Ça y est, il l'avait dit, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Levy le regarda avec ces yeux brillants de reconnaissance, comme à chaque fois qu'il la sauvait.

- C-c'est vrai ? Ça te dérange pas ?

- Si je te le propose, c'est pas pour rien Crevette.

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça. C'était le petit surnom qu'il lui avait donné, il aimait bien lui, mais Levy appréciait moins. Cette fois elle ne dit rien et se leva. Il la regarda en souriant : c'était la première fois qu'il aidait quelqu'un de cette façon.

- Bon je te préviens chez moi c'est pas un pal...

Il ne pu continuer sa phrase car il sentit quelque chose contre lui. Il baissa la tête et non, il ne s'était pas trompé, son imagination ne lui faisait pas un tour. C'était bien Levy qui était en train de le serrer dans ses bras. Il écarquilla les yeux en le constatant. Levy ? Contre lui ? Il sentit d'un coup son cœur battre plus fort . Ça aussi c'était la première fois qu'il le ressentait. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui ? Il ne savait même pas lui-même comment décrire cette journée...et ces émotions. En tout cas, c'était pas son habitude. Loin de la, très loin.

- Merci...je sais pas se que j'aurais fais sans toi...

- Bah...De rien..Ça sert à ça les amis non ?

Il reconnaissait enfin l'amitié entre eux et cela fit sourire la mage,cette fois d'un franc sourire, celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. Ah, elle était incroyable de sourire après une si grosse dispute avec ces amis. Et même d'avoir parler aussi calmement alors qu'elle pleurait et criait il n'y pas si longtemps que ça. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse du mage, et elle se rendit compte que son cœur battait vraiment vite. Mais quand elle se concentra, elle sentit que le siens aussi. C'était...étonnant ça aussi. En tout cas, elle était bien dans ses bras. C'était comme si elle se sentait en sécurité. En fait, rien qu'en étant proche de lui lui faisait cet effet. Elle le serra encore plus, comme si elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Gajeel était rouge comme une tomate et hésita à la repousser. Après tout, lui aussi aimait bien se contact avec la mage. Oui, malgré lui il ne pu s'empêcher de penser ça. Après quelques courtes minutes il lui tapota gentiment la tête de la mage des mots et lui dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas traîner. Elle hocha la tête tout en lâchant le mage. Elle remarqua qu'il était rouge est sourit encore. Il était encore plus mignon comme ça.

Tiens, c'était beau la première fois qu'il réconfortait quelqu'un, c'était plutôt réussi. Enfin, il était persuader que ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre il n'aurait pas du tout réussi. La c'était Levy. Il avait l'impression que c'était son cœur qui le guidait. Cette soirée était bourrée de surprises dis donc.

Ils ne le savaient pas mais ce n'était pas terminé, même s'ils allaient s'en rendre compte très vite.

- On a de la chance, ma maison est pas très loin d'ici.

En disant ça il hésita à regarder son amie. Mais pourquoi ? Il était encore rouge ? Apparemment non. Alors pourquoi il ne voulait pas ? Il en avait marre de penser, s'il la regarderait il aillait encore se poser trente-six mille questions, donc finalement il se contenta de fixer une maison au bout de la rue.

Levy le suivit de prêt même si elle était perdue dans ses pensées qui reposaient uniquement sur le mage d'acier. Elle avançait sans trop faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autours d'elle. Elle s'imaginait beaucoup de truc et quand elle se rendit compte de quelque chose elle rougit. Non, c'était impossible...Soudain elle percuta quelque ch..quelqu'un. Elle releva les yeux, confuse et vit Gajeel plutôt amusé.

- T'es si rêveuse que ça, Crevette ?

Il pouffa tout en ouvrant une porte et l'invita à entrée. Levy s'excusa et entra.

- Tss, c'est rien, arrête de t'excuser à chaque fois que tu crois faire un truc de mal. Surtout que là t'as rien fait.

Il ferma la porte et cherchais Lily du regard. Il n'était pas là.

- Bon...hum, fait comme chez toi hein. Moi faut que je...fasse quelque chose.

Levy ne dit rien, elle lui sourit, ce qui voulait souvent dire « Ok » pour elle. Elle observa sa maison. Effectivement, c'était pas vraiment rangé ni nettoyé. Elle s'y attendait de la part de son amis. Elle s'imaginait bien qu'il n'était pas fan du rangement et du reste. Bon, elle n'allait pas rester plantée là. Elle s'assit sur le canapé tout en observant chaque objet. Il y avait de l'acier partout. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer quand elle vit une assiette de métal à moitié mangée sur la table. On pouvait vraiment affirmé qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer d'acier et qu'il détestait avoir faim.

Heureusement qu'elle avait toujours son sac avec elle. Elle sortit un livre et commença à lire.

Lorsque Gajeel revint, il s'assit sur une chaise pour grignoter de l'acier. Ce qui n'étonna pas du tout Levy encore une fois. Quelques minutes passèrent et Gajeel commençait à trouver le temps long. Il n'aimait pas spécialement parler mais il se posait une question depuis longtemps, alors autant en profiter.

- Dis, t'en à jamais marre de lire?

- Bien sur que non. C'est comme si je te demandais si tu n'en avais pas marre de manger de l'acier.

- Hum, ouai...

- Au fait, Lily n'est pas là ?

- Il est avec Wendy et Charuru, j'avais oublié qu'il ne rentrait pas avant demain.

- Ah ok ! Pourquoi ?

- 'Sorte de jeux qu'ils font entre eux à Fairy Tail.

- Ah, je vois.

Elle ne perdit pas son sourire. C'était vraiment une fille heureuse malgré quelques accidents, elle souriait facilement. Le silence retomba. Une demie heure passa et Levy commençait à être fatiguer. Ces yeux se fermait petit à petit. Elle bailla silencieusement et d'un coup le trou noir. Elle s'était endormie en lisant. Gajeel ne s'en était pas aperçu, il était partis se laver. Il était maintenant en T-shirt et en pantalon. Quand il arriva et qu'il vit Levy endormie avec son livre sur ses genoux, a moitié ouvert il pensa « Sacré crevette celle là » et soupira. Bon, il n'avait pas le choix de la porter et de la mettre dans son lit. Il la recouvrit de ses couvertures et partit en chercher une autre pour lui. Cet fois, c'est lui qui dort sur le canapé. Il n'allait quand même pas la laisser dormir sur le canapé, ça ne se faisait pas. Il s'allongea et dormis peut de temps après, un peu fatigué de sa journée.

Quand Levy se réveilla, elle vit d'abords des murs gris, des étagères et des armoires. Elle se souvint ensuite qu'elle c'était endormie en lisant sur le canapé de Gajeel. Elle baissa la tête et vit qu'elle était dans un lit. Ça voulait dire que Gajeel l'avait porté et mise dans son lit ? D'ailleurs, il était où ? Elle se leva, se coiffa comme elle pouvait avec ses doigts puis ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. Quand elle franchit la porte elle vit que le mage d'acier était déjà debout lui aussi. Il était assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observait la pluie qui tombait. C'était déprimant la pluie parfois. Gajeel avait entendu la mage entré et tourna la tête.

- Déjà levée Crevette ?

- He oui...D'ailleurs, merci de m'avoir prêter ton lit.

- Bah de rien, c'est normal.

Il refixa la pluie qui ne cessait pas de tomber.

- Quel temps de merde quand même. Tu vas pas retourner à Fairy Tail maintenant si ?

- Non...J'ai pas envie de partir pour l'instant

- Y'a pas grand chose à faire pourtant.

- C'est pas grave, je préfère être ici et être tranquille avec toi que d'être avec des imbéciles qui ne me comprendront jamais.

- O-ouai...

- Au fait...

- Elle s'assit en face de lui sur le rebord et continua :

- Comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ?

- Boaf, pas besoin.

- J'y tiens Gajeel ! Tu m'as sauvée plein de fois et la encore tu m'as aidé !

- B-ben je sais pas non plus moi...

- Réfléchis alors, et dis moi quand tu trouves, ok ?

- Ok.

Elle sourit et la regardant, Gajeel ne pu s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes quand soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un chat noir apparu. Lily était revenu. Il était trempé mais il avait comme une cape qui lui servait de capuche.

Me voilà ! Oh Levy, tu es là ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ici et aussi souriante!

- Coucou Lily ! Et oui, c'est une longue histoire.

- Ah tu me raconteras j'espère !

- Si tu veux !

- Hehe ! Il reste des kiwis Gajeel ?

- Ouai...évidemment.

- Ok ! Je vais en chercher et je repars à Fairy Tail, ça ne te déranges pas au moins ?

- Nan...Vas-y.

- Bye bye Lily !

- Au revoir Levy-chan !

Le chat partit chercher des kiwis, remit sa cape, salua les mages et repartis. Il s'entendait vraiment bien avec les mages de Fairy Tail. Contrairement à Gajeel.

Levy et Gajeel étaient toujours les deux sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Levy semblait réfléchir lorsque soudain elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. Maintenant, elle en était sure. Comme tout à l'heure, lors qu'elle marchait pour aller chez Gajeel, elle y avait déjà penser et avait rougit. Elle ne se trompait pas. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle se le cache. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence...Mais lui ?

Peut importe, il fallait qu'elle essaye. C'était peine perdue, il aimait être seul, et n'avait pas d'attachement à part avec Lily.

Elle soupira pour se calmer.

- Gajeel …

- Oui ?

- Je crois q-que...

- Hum ? Parle Crevette, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ben...

- T'es chiantes à bégayer comme ça, parle, fait un truc?

A là, il n'allait pas être déçu. Levy prit son courage à deux mains. Elle se rapprocha du mage, mit ses mains sur son torse et l'embrassa. Immédiatement elle rougit par son geste. Gajeel lui ne sut même pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Quand il réalisa que Levy l'avait embrasser, il se mit à rougir et était brouillé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. La mage des mots pensait que c'était clairement sa mort. Si Gajeel l'avait mal prit, il lui ferait savoir. Mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas bouger. Son cœur battait si fort qu'on aurait pu l'entendre de l'extérieur. C'était pareil pour la mage des mots. Gajeel se rapprocha de la mage en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Pour Levy, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il allait clairement l'engueuler, l'envoyer balader ou pire. Elle s'imagina en quelques secondes tous les pires scénario du monde. Mais au lieu de ça, Gajeel prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa à son tour. Cette fois, beaucoup plus naturel, et la mage répondit avec plaisir. Un tendre et long baiser, comme_ ils_ le souhaitent depuis longtemps. Et ce moment était enfin arrivé. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Gajeel ne pu s'empêcher de faire son rire et de dire « C'est vrai que c'est plus simple comme ça que de parler ». Levy sourit. C'était clairement son pire et son plus beau jour de sa vie. Finalement, grâce à la dispute elle avait trouvé ses vrais sentiments pour Gajeel. Il n'y aurait pas eu cette dispute, ils n'en seraient pas là. D'ailleurs, elle se réjouissait de cette aventure car elle venait de découvrir que le mage d'acier l'aimait aussi. Elle se blottit dans les bras du mage et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle ferma les yeux et chuchota :

- Je t'aime tellement Gajeel...

- Moi aussi, ma Crevette d'amour.

Elle pouffa et le regarda en entendant cette réponse.

- C'est quoi ce nouveau surnom ?

- Gihihi! Ça te plaît pas ?

- Si..bien sur que si.

- Bon, bah je suppose que j'ai plus besoin de savoir si tu rentres ou pas à Fairy Hills. Ni même de savoir qui va au lit se soir. J'espère qu'il sera assez grand, tss !

- Et si on allait vérifier maintenant ?

Tiens, le côté perverse de Levy faisait pour la première fois face à Gajeel. Celui ci se mit limite à baver.

Avec joie ! Je crois que ça va être ça pour me remercier de t'avoir aider, gihi !

Il l'embrassa, la porta et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Ils rigolaient tout les deux, enfin heureux de s'être avoué leurs sentiments et de pouvoir enfin partagé ce qu'ils voulaient ensemble...


End file.
